APEX Underground
APEX Underground is a professional wrestling developmental branch for the American professional wrestling promotion Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) based in San Antonio, Texas. From its inception in early May 2013, APEX Underground started a series of special broadcast events before airing them live on the FWM Network, comparable to main roster pay-per-view shows. History On May 2, 2013, Adrenaline Impact Wrestling (AIW) premiered and held its first special event called AIW Genesis, which was also marked as the first episode of AIW, but it was never aired live on the FWM Network. Nonetheless, ACW scheduled more special events. On June 27, 2013, AIW aired their first live in-ring program broadcast on the FWM Network, which was the AIW episode after AIW Solstice Emergence. On August 26, 2013, after Apex Caliber Wrestling became official, AIW was also announced to change its name to APEX Underground by their next live special, Uprising, on September 19, 2013. Championships and Accomplishments As of September 26, 2013. Current championships Retired championships Roster Television Male wrestlers Female wrestlers APEX Training League recruits Male wrestlers Female wrestlers Tag Team Division * Black Lagoon, Inc. — Dutch (leader), Rock, and Revy * Class 1-A — Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui * Devil’s Maidens — Lady and Trish * The Enforcers — Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan * Heart Poison/Team T&A — Audrey Belrose and Trish Una * Incineroar and Typhlosion * Midnight Ministry — Rubia Razor and Salvo Killian * The Mighty Zeo Rangers — Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos * The Praetorians — Kaspar Danko and Saul Linklater * The Rainbooms — Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ** SunShyne — Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy ** Team FlutterDash — Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ** Dashing Sunset — Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer * Team Bumblebee — Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna * Team JNPR — Jaune Arc (leader), Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren ** Jaune Arc and Lie Ren ** Polarity Thunder (Nikos and Valkyrie) * The Queens of Wrestling — Serenity Wheeler and Natsuki Kuga On-air Personalities Authority figures Commentators Backstage interviewers Referees Ring announcers Television Show The FWM Network broadcasts APEX Underground’s eponymous television program in the United States. The show features wrestlers from the developmental and main rosters. Production ACW started taping AIW on April 29, 2013, but they were only aired at their ACW website every Thursday on a weekly schedule. AIW produce their tapings at the San Antonio Shrine Auditorium in San Antonio, Texas. AIW began airing on the FWM Network on June 20, 2013 with a live two-hour premiere. Regular episodes originally vary from more than one hour to a limit of two hours before being strictly one hour and pre-taped since August 29, 2013. Live episodes are produced periodically as part of the APEX Underground live special event series. Since its inception on May 2, 2013, the official theme song of APEX Underground has been “Rise Up” by Drowning Pool. APEX Underground Live Specials ACW have produced periodic specials featuring its APEX Underground brand, which are streamed live on the FWM Network. The APEX Underground live specials are usually scheduled to air for two hours or more, although some have run for three hours. They were originally produced every month until late July. The first AIW live special was uniquely entitled AIW Genesis. ACW has stated that once after the next live special APEX Uprising, the “Uprising” name will be used for subsequent APEX Underground live specials from then on. They are all currently held at the San Antonio Shrine Auditorium. The APEX Underground special events are treated similarly to pay-per-view shows for the main roster. Awards and Achievements Fiction Wrestling Awards * Developmental Territory of the Year (2014, 2015) External Link * APEX Underground Trivia Category:Fictional Developmental Territories